


Liberties Too Dangerous

by Ponderosa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, M/M, Power Play, Substitution Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any animal, Victor's needs are simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberties Too Dangerous

Stryker's hand hovers above the broad stretch of Victor's naked back. There are scars, faint ones, so old that they must've bitten into his flesh when he was still a boy. Long and straight, born from a whip or a belt, Stryker guesses, and slowly he curls his fingers and resists the touch. He resists a lot when it comes to Victor; some liberties are too dangerous to take. What a pleasant surprise that Victor had come begging for this one.

Victor is tight around him, fucking back against his cock when the slam of his hips goes still and he savours the raw strength contained and trembling, bent double for him. Victor's claws ruin the sheets, dangerous even on his short leash, but so very easy to control.

He wants to ask if this how it always was between the two of them, or if taking it face down makes it that much easier to pretend. Victor's growl is muffled in the pillow, the muscles in his back and arms shifting, a map of tension that leads, as it always does, to Logan. Like any animal, Victor's needs are simple.

Stryker curls forward, sinking deep until he's pressed snug against Victor's ass. "Good boy," he says, and bites back the moan at Victor's sudden and violent thrashing. "You'll have him again soon enough."


End file.
